


curse or no curse, we all deserved to be loved

by MoonOmega



Category: Cursed Princess Club (Webcomic)
Genre: Cursed Princess Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOmega/pseuds/MoonOmega
Summary: mostly wholesome one shots based on the cpc for that character content
Kudos: 5





	1. Monika Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> ik i have like 3 cpc fics going on but i have the attention span of abbi

"DAMMIT MONIKA!" spat Syrah- the princess of the Metallic Kingdom. Flipping her deep brown hair, she scoffed at the theft. "Fine! Alright! You can have my expensive perfume! Oh, feel free to _steal_ WHATEVER you want! Because, mark my words, I _will_ find a way to get back at you, you feathered kleptomaniac!"

_Poof!_ Quickly morphing into a black crow, a shaky Monika closely clutched the shiny perfume bottle, cawing into her bedroom window.

"Ha!" snorted Aurelia- the blonde-haired princess of the Gilded Kingdom. "Jeez, Syrah, you're gonna want to stop spitting everywhere. You're lucky it's not me who's doing it."

Jolie- the doll-like Lace princess brushed her hair behind her ear. Frowning, she defended Monika. "You know how Monika is sometimes...We've already forgiven her too, right?"

"Yeah, it'd be fine IF IT WASN'T THAT SPECFIC BOTTLE!" stressed Syrah. "I'm not like her! I go out and party, not just stay in my room all day! And I like to look my best!"

"Hey!" Monika poked her head out the window of her room. "I-I go out!"

"Really?" Syrah rolled her eyes. "Monika, this whole week you've said so yourself you've been organizing your rock collection."

"Yeah!...But...I do other things...sometimes..." she responded meekly. "THE ROCKS ARE MY FRIENDS OK?!"

"We're your friends, too, Monika." assured Jolie. "Syrah is just upset, no need to worry."

"Syrah, legit, it's not a big deal." whispered Aurelia, receiving a scowl from Syrah.

"NOT A BIG DEAL?! I-"

"Hey! I have an idea!" piped Jolie quickly in interference. "Monika, why don't you go with Syrah to that party of hers?"

Syrah jolted and gaped. But then she considered it...

"WHAT!? NO WA-"

"Before you decline, let me tell you it's a small party with gourmet food. I'll take you if you give me back my stuff." 

"...You know I can just give you back the perfume?"

"It's alright if you're not comfortable with it, Monika." said Jolie. "We're just afraid you might be missing out."

"Missing out?! I always have fun at home!!" screeched Monika. _Poof!_ A bird again; this time she flew out the window with the perfume in claw, transforming into a bird on her way down which allowed her to gently float to the floor.

She reached out her hand to give the perfume back to Syrah. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try something...I promised myself I could do things like this! You won't leave me alone at a party though, right?" Monika got nervous just thinking about it.

Syrah smiled and took back the perfume. "Of course not! I'm glad you're coming with me."


	2. Renée and Aurelia

Aurelia sighed. "I feel like I missed a lot. How long has it been, a month? I usually don't get to come here a lot anyway, but I still missed you guys..."

Renée smiled in reassurance, writing on her notebook, _I'm glad you're back too_.

Aurelia returned the small smile. "I promised I changed, alright? Don't look at me like that!", playfully jabbing her with her elbow.

"MMmMmMMmmM!"

"Ooh! Did you notice I changed my hair too! I decided to go 'all out' if that's what you call it." mentioned Aurelia as she tugged at her bangs, her golden hair as brilliantly gilded as ever. "I can't help but wonder what I missed. Like Monika! Not just now, about even in the past. Just, out of it...At least we got each other, huh?"

Renée scribbled on her notebook.

_:)_

She didn't need to say anything for Aurelia to understand.


	3. Tutoring Abbi

"@#*%!"

Abbi kicked over a bucket and frowned, which Curtis quietly propped up again. They were in the front of the CPC Headquarters, and Abbi just came to the club for the day.

"Woah, Abbi, watch your language!" fretted Prez, who came around the side of the mansion. "Not around Thermidora!"

Thermidora tilted her head to the side. "What is Abbi saying?"

"Don't worry about it, Thermidora." nervously laughed Prez. "Abbi, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

Abbi groaned. "I usually don't care about school _that_ much, but my math grade is TERRIBLE. And the school got my parents involved! That's how bad I was! They've been badgering me all week now, and I can't have any friends over. Not that I have as much people as I used to come over..."

Prez suddenly changed her expression to a stern look, her hands on her hips.

"Uh...Prez...?" said Abbi nervously.

"Young lady...I think you'll be needing a tutor, correct?"

"Prez, I know what you're thinking, and NO. I don't need to bring my grades to the one place I'm free of them!" explained Abbi, visibly frightened by Prez's sudden change. "You wouldn't! I was just complaining! Venting! We do that, right?!"

"But Abbi, this is the perfect opportunity!" Prez grinned eagerly. "To the outdoor lecture hall!" Prez started to drag Abbi over as she started to scream and wail, for Prez's lectures were formidable, basically Prez on a tangent, and incredibly boring to Abbi.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NONONONO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo...."

Thermidora watched innocently at the side, and shrugged.


End file.
